Grace Park
Grace Park (born March 14, 1974) is a American-Canadian actress. She gained recognition as Sharon "Boomer" Valerii and Sharon "Athena" Agathon on Battlestar Galactica, as well as Shannon Ng in the Canadian television series teen soap Edgemont. Park currently stars as Officer Kono Kalakaua in the CBS television series Hawaii Five-0, which debuted on September 20, 2010. Early life Born in Los Angeles, California, (Gale document no. GALE|K1650007575, accessed October 17, 2011). Park moved with her family to Canada when she was 22 months old. She was raised in the Vancouver neighbourhood of Kerrisdale. Park is of Korean heritage and she graduated from Magee Secondary School in 1992 and holds a degree in psychology from the University of British Columbia. Career At age 25, Park was cast as high school student Shannon Ng on the Canadian teen soap opera Edgemont."It's Evening in America". Vanity Fair. May 2012. Page 152. She appeared in the miniseries Battlestar Galactica in 2003 and continued as the same or related characters in subsequent series and films. , February 2010]] Park had a role in the 2007 movie ''West 32nd, a crime drama set in New York City’s Korean neighbourhood.Cover Story / December / 2006 / Archives|publisher=KoreAm Journal She appeared as Lt. Sandra Telfair in Electronic Arts' Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, along with her Battlestar Galactica co-star, Tricia Helfer. In 2008, she had co-starring roles in the A&E series The Cleaner until it was canceled on September 25, 2009 and the CBC series The Border until it was cancelled in 2010. In 2009, Park had an uncredited cameo role on the television show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She appeared as a fan in a crowd at a science fiction convention, objecting to a gritty remake of a Star Trek-like series, comparable to the Battlestar Galactica remake in which she starred. In 2009 she reprised her role from Battlestar Galactica in the television movie Battlestar Galactica: The Plan. In 2010, she appeared in the Fox series Human Target as Eva Kahn, and is a main character, Kono Kalakaua, in the 2010 CBS revival of Hawaii Five-0. She saw limited screen time in the fourth season of Five-0, due to her pregnancy. Personal life In 2004, Park lived in Vancouver with her husband, Phil Kim. They had a son in October 2013. Park holds dual citizenship in the United States and Canada. Awards Park was ranked 59th in Maxim Online's 2011 Hot 100 List, 93rd in the "Maxim" Online's 2006 "Hot 100 List" and 81st on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2005 list. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * Grace Park's profile on The Korea Society's Film Journal * Grace Park's biography on filmbug * Grace Park interview on The Scifi World About season 3 & 4 of Galactica * Grace Park on Battlestar Wiki Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:Actresses from Vancouver Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:American people of Korean descent Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian people of Korean descent Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Naturalized citizens of Canada Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:University of British Columbia alumni